to_all_the_boys_ive_loved_beforefandomcom-20200214-history
P.S. I Still Love You
P.S. I Still Love You is the shit second book in the young adult book series To All the Boys I've Loved Before by Jenny Han. Synopsis Given the way love turned her heart in the New York Times bestselling "To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before", which SLJ called a “lovely, lighthearted romance,” it’s no surprise that Lara Jean still has letters to write. Lara Jean didn’t expect to really fall for Peter. She and Peter were just pretending. Except suddenly they weren’t. Now Lara Jean is more confused than ever. When another boy from her past returns to her life, Lara Jean’s feelings for him return too. Can a girl be in love with two boys at once? In this charming and heartfelt sequel to the New York Times bestseller To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before, we see first love through the eyes of the unforgettable Lara Jean. Love is never easy, but maybe that’s part of makes it so amazing. Characters Main Characters *Lara Jean Covey - the main protagonist of the series ** Peter Kavinsky - the male lead of the series and Lara Jean's boyfriend. ** John Ambrose McClaren - Lara Jean's childhood friend and a possible love interest. *Genevieve - Peter's ex-girlfriend and Lara Jean's former childhood friend *Chris - Lara Jean's best friend and Genevieve's cousin *Daniel Covey - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's father Supporting Characters *Margot Covey - Lara Jean's older sister *Trina Rothschild - the Covey family's neighbour and Daniel Covey's possible love interest *Lucas Krapf - one of Lara Jean's former crushes and later her close friend *Stormy - one of the senior citizens living in Belleview and John's great-grandmother *Trevor Pike - Lara Jean's childhood friend and Peter Kavinsky's best friend *Josh Sanderson - Margot's ex-boyfriend and Lara Jean's former crush *Emily Nussbaum - Genevieve's friend *Mrs. Kavinsky - Peter's mother *Owen Kavinsky - Peter's brother *Uncle Victor - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's uncle from their mother's side *Aunt Carrie - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's aunt from their mother's side *Cousin Harry - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's cousin from their mother's side *Cousin Leon - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's cousin from their mother's side *Reena Patel - the junior representative *Anonybitch - an Instagram user who posts scandalous videos and pictures, including Lara Jean's and Peter's hot tub video *Shanae - Kitty's friend *Sophie - Kitty's friend *Anna Hicks - one of the affairs of Genevieve's father and Margot's old schoolmate Teachers *Mr. Vasquez - a student counsellor *Mrs. Duvall - a student counsellor *Ms. Davenport - a young, flirtatious teacher that enjoys gossip *Mr. Glebe - a seventy years old teacher Belleview *Stormy - John Ambrose McClaren's great-grandmother. *Alicia Ito - a senior citizen that Lara Jean befriended *Mr. Morales - a man who likes to charm women and especially took a liking to Stormy *Danny - a resident who is mentioned to live in the azalea tract of the senior citizen's home *Maude - a senior citizen that is new in Belleview and is good with computers *Claudia - Maude's friend *Crystal Clemens - a woman living on the same floor as Stormy *Janette - the manager at Belleview *Shanice - a woman that works at Belleview Mentioned Characters *Eve Song - Lara Jean's, Margot's and Kitty's mother *Allie Feldman - Lara Jean's childhood friend, who moved away *Jamila Singh - Peter's ex-girlfrienddd *Carter - a schoolmate of Lara Jean and Peter *Jeff Bardugo - a schoolmate of Lara Jean and Peter *Elaine - John's speech correctionist in 8th grade *Noni - the person who's organizing the preparation courses for the college entrance exams *Carolyn Pearce - the owner of the tree house *Genevieve's grandmother Trivia *There is a Target special edition featuring letters from Lara Jean to Kitty. References Category:Books